


A Silly Competition

by Laughablefics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Fanfiction, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish! Five, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, Umbrella academy tickle, five hargreeves - Freeform, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, myfic, tickle community, tua - Freeform, tua tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 22:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20433518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughablefics/pseuds/Laughablefics
Summary: Klaus and Diego have been seeing that common ugly frown on Five's face a little too much, and they grow tired of it. Actually, they all do. Klaus made a small competition with Diego about it, and even though it might seem silly and quite immature to do, their competitive side gets the best of them and have no choice. Though in the end, it was totally worth it.





	A Silly Competition

“Brave of you to think you’re gonna already win. Don’t underestimate me.”

“Oh please, with the helpful information of which spots can make him wipe that frown off instantly in seconds, I think you should already give up and give the sweet victory feeling to me.”

It wasn’t Five’s fault that there wasn’t anything to really smile about in the academy, though there could be a few things he can name off the top of his head but he’s not one to be very proud of his childlike smile. People call it adorable and won’t stop going on and on about how his grin can bring such joy in other’s. As in ‘people’, it’s his siblings. Only his siblings says that. His ‘grumpy’ face is just his normal resting face, but people like to assume there’s always something bothering him or he can’t feel happiness at all. He sure can feel happiness. Five could literally be having the best time of his life, and he would still wear that hated frown rather than flashing a shy smile.   
So Klaus and Diego came to an agreement about making that frown disappear, but what could possibly do the trick? Suggesting jokes, but probably Klaus’ humor can come off a bit dark and Diego wouldn’t really be lucky with that either. Not that Five doesn’t have a little bit of humor in him, he just wouldn’t wanna hear what his brothers have to say to him in the first place. Quality brother time with a location that sets a ‘fun’ vibe? Most likely bowling is what they would go do, but Five wouldn’t even bowl. He’d just watch, possibly teleporting away as well when they aren’t looking. That’s when it came to one thing that they are most certainly confident about that will work, but Klaus decided to make a challenge out of it, convincing Diego at the end to agree on it. 

Now, They were off.

Now originally they were gonna take turns, but them attacking him at the same time to see the results to make sure the other wouldn’t be lying when they said they won, because surely Klaus would with no doubt, they went for that working plan instead.

I think it was pretty reasonable for Five to rip out a terrified scream when getting jumped from behind in the middle of nowhere, cause nobody would be expecting that kind of attack from how dead silent they were trying to be. Luckily he was still lingering around, having a conversation with Delores but not sure what about since his voice was muffled by the once shut bedroom door. Klaus thought quick in his actions to grab Five’s wrists so he wouldn’t go anywhere anytime soon, giving a nod towards Diego with a troubling smirk to go ahead first. In a positon like this with wiggly fingers hovering over his torso, Five can already catch on about what’s happening before it even needs to be said, which explains why he’s already begging and trying to bribe his way out. 

tuning Five out, Diego without warning dig straight into Five’s underarms viciously, a slipped out ear bleeding shriek being heard which made the two cruel brothers share a laugh. “Yeah, tickling you out of the blue seems very confusing, but Klaus made a competition to see who can make you laugh the loudest.” Diego casually explains like his brother isn’t laughing up a reckless storm, giving off a smug grin to Klaus. “And I got to say, I think I’m winning.”

Klaus lets out a scoff, shaking his head not believing that was true at all, or soon won’t be true. “Uh yeah, think again if that’s the case.” With that being said, it was awfully brutal of Klaus to go straight for Five’s knees, squeezing away with a cackle followed by it, which made Diego growl in response thinking it wasn’t fair to go straight for the kill, was saving that spot for the end. 

“guhuhUHUHUYS!! I thihink- ACK! that’s enough! plEHEHEHEASE!” Five quickly sputtered out, cause there wasn’t much time for him to properly speak when both of your death spots are being tortured, it’s not really a nice feeling especially when the attackers are known to be brutal and merciless. 

Klaus made eye contact with Diego, pretending to consider about Five’s suggestion that it seemed to be enough. “Hm, I don’t know. Are we satisfied yet?”. 

“YEHES! YES YOU ARE-” Five interrupted with his answer, which Klaus didn’t want so it resulted in him earning a quick yet gentle squeeze to the hip. “I don’t recall asking you, Five.” 

“I’ll only be satisfied if I claim victory.” Diego says with a half serious tone, so it left the two torturing their poor ticklish brother cause Klaus wasn’t gonna announce that Diego won anytime soon. It was all thanks for Luther to step in and take a quick peek cause frankly, he thought somebody was being murdered in this academy. “Jesus, You guys planning on killing him?” Luther shakes his head slightly with a small chuckle as he strolls off, Klaus and Diego looking down at the now breathless Five with tears strolling down his cheeks, feeling kind of guilty of being too focused on winning rather than checking if he needs a small break. 

They immediately back off, Five panting heavily as he lays defeated on the floor, completely worn out. Five definitely found that torturous and straight up brutal, as he couldn’t imagine why anyone would do that to somebody for no reason. Sometimes attacks like these aren’t always so enjoyable, usually going for the playful ones instead. Though Five is just being dramatic by how he’s wording it, as it wasn’t that bad and in all honesty he wouldn’t mind that happening again, though maybe let it happen after a few years or so? He’s recovering. 

Though it was safe to say, it was a tie at the end of the day.


End file.
